Decisiones
by Kamishiro Yuki
Summary: A veces hay que tomar decisiones; Crear una tormenta que arrasara con todo, o renunciar a lo que alguna vez podría haber tenido. Y yo escogí la segunda. Estúpido sesos de alga.


_Decisiones._

Siempre había conseguido lo que quería, o al menos casi siempre.

Anteriormente había considerado ser una cazadora de Artemisa ¿Por qué no? Seria joven y fuerte, podría vivir eternamente y recorrer el mundo entero. Pero no lo había hecho en aquel entonces, debía cuidar aún de Luke y de Annabeth, debía de velar porque sobrevivieran.

Pero eso había perdido valor hace tiempo, Annabeth estaba a salvo y Luke se había ido.

Esta vez había aceptado.

Puede que tuviera que ver con el sentimiento de terror cuando soñé con ese cofre dorado; o con el no tener que lidiar con la profecía; tal vez fue el evitar tener que lastimar una vez más a Luke; pero probablemente lo que me convenció fue el hecho de escapar de aquella mirada esmeralda que parecía mirarlo todo a través de un cristal, aquella mirada que era como si el mar te ahogara y arrastrara hacia las profundidades.

La primera vez que nuestras miradas se encontraron fue cuando desperté de mi largo letargo, revivida gracias al vellocino de oro. Nadie se había atrevido a tocarme, todos me miraban con pánico y estupefacción, incluida Annabeth, nadie se había acercado, solo susurraban y me miraban con ojos vidriosos.

Entonces llegaste tú Percy, corriendo con ese cabello revuelto y ojos confusos. Estúpido sesos de alga.

Te arrodillaste a mi lado y tus ojos me atravesaban intentado descifrar algo. Aún con los ojos cerrados y esa sensación de asfixia podía sentir tu mirada. Pusiste tu mano en mi frente, tan cálida, tan llena de vida, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Pediste que te ayudaran pero los demás seguían aterrorizados, como si mi simple existir fuera un pecado. Me tomaste entre tus brazos con mi cabeza apoyada en tu hombro.

Una sensación de luz me lleno, desperté estremeciéndome de dolor mientras tosía y al fin encontré de donde provenía esa sensación de vida y luz.

Por tu expresión adivine que mi aspecto no era la mejor, pero no me importo. Había sentido un tirón en el centro de mi estomago. Como si solo existir fuera un milagro. Estaba tan confundida.

" _-¿Quién…?"_

" _-Me llamo Percy. Estás a salvo."_

" _-El sueño más extraño…"_

" _-Todo va bien."_

" _-Morir."_

" _-No. Estás bien. ¿Cómo te llamas?"_

Clave mi mirada en la tuya, Azul contra Verde. Y lo supe Percy, sabias quien era yo, incluso antes de que yo supiera quien eras tú. Tu mirada reflejaba caos y pude ver la incógnita ¿Amigo? ¿Enemigo?

" _-Me llamo Thalia. Hija de Zeus."_

Al final, el tiempo pasó rápido como un parpadeo, y pude ver tus gestos, tus palabras, tus sonrisas, tus berrinches y tus estupideces. Pude verte.

Y entonces también vi a Annabeth.

Vi las miradas de interés que te mandaba y sus sonrisas cómplices, vi la manera en la que te miraba y su voz estaba llena de felicidad cada vez que hablábamos de ti. Estúpido sesos de alga.

Solo la había visto así de radiante cuando tenía 7 años y Luke le hablaba. Y yo me había ido tanto tiempo que no estaba segura de como encajaba en ese lugar. Porque cada vez que me mirabas era un desafío, éramos tan iguales y a la vez tan distintos, como una tormenta a punto de estallar. Mar y cielo en colisión.

Probablemente por eso tome esa elección. Seria fuerte, bella e inmortal, nunca jamás podría sentir amor hacia algún chico. No podría tener sentimientos románticos por ti Percy. No me entrometería en el camino de Annabeth. Y no sabrías de mis tontos sentimientos por ti.

A veces hay que tomar decisiones; Crear una tormenta que arrasara con todo, o renunciar a lo que alguna vez podría haber tenido.

Yo escogí la segunda. Ahora puedo ver el mundo entero desde lo alto Percy, pero nunca tendré el mar. _Estúpido sesos de alga…_

* * *

Hey Hey :) Aqui Yuki con un corto One-shot. Recientemente caí enamorada de Percy Jackson, originalmente esta no es mi OTP pero siempre me llamo la atención esta pequeña ship, Percy puede hacer ship con cualquiera!

Si hay algún error favor de avisarme, lo he revisado pero soy mala en esto jaja. Probablemente deberia de actualizar mis otras historias, pero que se le va a hacer :v jeje

Creo sacaré varios fics de PJ.

Los amo! Saludos! ;3

Reviews?


End file.
